


Little Chocolate Bunny

by SushiAddictedNeko



Series: Angler's Dietary Sexploits [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Plug, Breeding, Breeding hole, Bunny Girl, Excessive Breeding, F/M, Filthy, Food Sex, I'm not drunk for this, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Sex, Marvel Universe, Multi, Object Insertion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Gape, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, cum dump, fuck buddies, i need a drink, inappropriate use of Symbiote(s), marvel AU, oversensitivity, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiAddictedNeko/pseuds/SushiAddictedNeko
Summary: (Warning: Filth, Don't read if you want to sign yourself to hell.)June and Angler continue to have their fix. Unfortunately, June struggles to meet her deadlines before Easter while simultaneously trying to juggle their anti-hero lifestyle and maintaining their diet.  Angler was not amused.Jerone helps her out.





	Little Chocolate Bunny

 

“Tell me again why we think this is such a good idea?" The Asian woman muttered as she stared at the thing in her hand.   

 

Giddy excitement cascades her body in waves but she was sure that the feeling was coming from her symbiote and not her. Most of it anyways.

A deep growl echoed in her head. The nature of it was hungry and impatient. It was primal and predatory, something she was familiar with and shared a few instances whenever they were hunting or on a thrilling chase.

However, this one was different yet not something she was a stranger to. She often experienced that primal instinct whenever they participated in...sexual endeavours.

 

 **_“We agreed to this."_ **Came a hiss in anticipation of what's to come, causing her to shiver, goosebumps rising on her skin.

 

 **_“We worked hard minimising our meat intake. We say we deserve a treat. You should reward us for exhibiting good behaviour since we left you alone while you worked.”_ ** They rumbled. She could mentally picture the symbiote grinning fierce, showing those needle-like teeth, **_“Besides, you enjoyed it as well. There is no use in denying it.”_ **

 

Her face was flushed red as she examined the suit in her hands. She couldn't decide whether it was out of embarrassment or anticipation but she had a feeling it was the latter since the burn in her lower abdomen stated otherwise. She wasn't used to participating in scenes that were out of her comfort setting. It was all new for her.

 

June had been working non-stop for a whole week, trying to make deadlines before the coming holidays. There were less time to hunt for crime and far less to meet up with Jerone that often much to Angler's annoyance. They still do meet up with him for a session as per scheduled but Jerone reasoned that they should take a break for the time being so she has time to catch up on work and much-needed rest.

 

“It won't do you any good if you overexert yourself like that. It's going to be busy these few weeks since Easter is just around the corner. Focus on finishing up your work. Take time to rest up. I mean it."

He had said in that in a no-nonsense tone. Jerone had known how hectic these schedules can be especially since her company were pressing to complete a multitude of projects before the holidays. He used to work there after all.

 

It took a shopping cart full of Hershey's Kisses to calm the seething symbiote from going on a full-blown rampage. They backed down a little when she reasoned that they needed for her to work so she could keep producing a good steady income for them to afford living with the privileges they had now. No money means no chocolate after all.

 

After she completed and submitted everything she took the time to relax in her apartment. When Easter came around, Jerone had invited her to a club to celebrate. He mentioned that he had a private room prepared for her as a special occasion. Heat spread throughout her body when she was told of the specifics. Angler immediately jumped at the chance and took reign of her body, agreeing to meet up with him. June was more amused by it than being mad.

 

Looking at herself in the mirror, she admired the one piece costume she was given.

 

It was a classic bunny costume. It was dark purple in colour bringing out her chocolate eyes and hair. A strapless corset teddy. A bow tie, a collar and cuffs.

She put on the bunny ears and took notice of the item that was in the pile and blush. She holds it up in front of her for a closer inspection feeling her symbiote’s questioning gaze.

 

“Well...that explains the hole on the bottom."

 

* * *

 

June fidgeted in her steps when she was escorted by Jerone. Her eyes roamed at her friend’s uncovered torso, admiring the black leather pants, hugging all the right curves. She and her symbiote were practically salivating with how delicious he looked.  

 

Taking notice of her gaze, Jerone took her hand in his, guiding them through the crowd of people. They felt stares and gazes, admiring their attire. Since this is a fetish club, it was a normal sight for the patrons and staff alike. Jerone stopped to address to one of the workers to bring something to their room, giving specific instructions.

 

June looked at him in question when they walked down the hall.

 

“It's a surprise." was his answer, grinning all the while.

 

When they reached their destination, Jerone pause to open the door for her to go inside. “You look great by the way.” He smiled.

 

She returns the smile with her own. “Thanks. You too.”

 

They found themselves in a vast room covered with dark themed wallpaper and gold decor. An armchair was situated in the middle, big and extravagant under a spotlight. June saw that all of Jerone's friends were wearing the same type of clothing he was. There were fewer people than last time though, but she didn't mind.

 

Whistles and woof calls greeted her causing her and her symbiote to looked back with a sly grin, slightly biting her bottom lip feeling the anticipation growing. Her hips moved sensually across the room, stalking towards Jerone like the apex predator she was.

 

Music started playing, adding to the sexual tension, potent in the air. She moved and danced to the rhythm, feeling her skin tingled. Giving her friend a lap dance, her eyes sharp with hunger and want, smirking when she saw the shiver that ran through her friend’s body. Climbing up and down, her back was turned to the rest of the men. She arched her back and twerk her ass showing off the cottontail plug she was wearing.

 

Moans and curses were heard from behind. She felt hands groped and squeezed her bottom while her arms hooked over her friend’s shoulders, shuddering when she felt her cheeks spread apart showing them her bunny tail. She gasped when they moved the plug around and shoving it back in, almost bucking at the sensation.

 

They continue to play with her plug, getting her to work up while Jerone traces the zipper on her suit and let her shed off her teddy, leaving her bare except for her collar and cuffs with the addition of heart-shaped nipple covers and crotchless panties. He traced his fingers into her groin, earning a moan, feeling up her insides. Since she contacted him after she went MIA, he found that any form of lubricant was not needed. Her slick did most of the job for him and her pussy still retained its tightness despite being wrecked after every session. Today he wanted to spend the entirety of it devouring and completely ravishing her sex.

 

He set her on the chair, urging her to spread her legs showing off that dripping pussy and her white cottontail. Her eyes were glazed with dark arousal as he drinks up her form, well aware that he was also sporting the same look. The men all stood in the background, groaning at the display. They haven't made a single step letting Jerone do most of the preparation while they grip and fist at their uncovered cocks.

June kept her legs spread while she slumped against the seat, moaning at the pleasure of being fingered open. Angler had expressed their enjoyment of their sex being toyed with. Feeling their walls stretched until her pussy left open and loose by the end of it. They always tightened it back up after every session though.

 

Angler purred internally, eager for the man to just plunge his hand into their plaint flesh and churn their insides. The symbiote took control of her body, softening her walls and produce more slick to ease the passage, making her hips thrust back to suck in the man's fingers.

 

“Dang little bunny...getting impatient huh?" Jerone chuckled low at her ministrations, slowly getting to almost five fingers slipping into her easily thanks to the extra slick.

 

June trembled in arousal, already moving her hips to take in his hand. She arched, gripping her thighs close to her body when he made it pass up to his wrist. She moaned long and hard, her veins electrified at the feeling. Angler almost melted off of her from her spine due to the overwhelming pleasure.

 

Jerone kept fisting her for long periods of time until she was shaking with oversensitivity. Her face scrunched up with teary eyes, little whimpers escape her lips when he went deeper into her. Little tremors went through her body as she rotates her hips, screwing herself on the appendage. Burning liquid pooled in her belly at the fullness, shaking each time he rubbed at her G-spot. Her eyes rolled back and mouth agape. She could feel each strokes and how deep it was going, back and forth as if trying to make room inside her.

 

Pumping in a few more until it reaches mid forearm, Jerone then slowly pulled out, dragging along her inner flesh from her loose entrance with a big _schlorp_ to admire his work.

 

Her pussy was left a big black hole. Gaping wide and obscene. He could see all the way inside, a tunnel towards the opening of her cervix. Jerone deemed that it was wide and deep enough for what he had in mind. He stroked her thighs to calm her down, letting her relax from the aftershocks whispering praises and encouragement.

 

One of the men passes a box to Jerone, causing him to grin before he opens it to reveal its contents.

Placing in two neat rows were twelve chocolate shaped eggs. The man picked up one of them to have a feel in his hand. He brings it up to his lips, licking a strip on the side to have a taste, wetting the candy.

Carefully, he put the egg close to her loose hole and swirl it at the rim of her entrance. Spreading his spit and slightly melted chocolate on the mouth of it before he gave a shuddering breath when he pushed it inside, watching the candy being swallowed into her hungry loose hole. 

 

June groggily blinks one eye open when she felt something being inserted into her. When she looked down, she groaned half in arousal and exasperation when she heard her symbiote yelled out in excitement in her mind.

 

**_“Chocolate! They're feeding us chocolate June!”_ **

 

_‘Wrong hole buddy."_

 

She really wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness her symbiote was expressing but that would be an inappropriate response to the current affair. Instead, she stayed relaxed, mewling and squirming now and then as Jerone stuffed one chocolate egg after another, gradually filling up the void he made. At some point, she had to mentally restraint her symbiote from getting the chocolate inside her. Her life is already weird enough without having to explain why all the chocolate have magically disappeared after stuffing all of it into her cunt.

 

By the time it reached all twelve, her wrecked cunt was stuffed to the brim with chocolate eggs, keeping her hole wide open and stretched with slick dripping down to her cottontail plug. June threw her head back and arch her body at the stretch and fullness. The eggs were the sizes of normal chicken eggs. Wanting all of it, Angler saw fit to stretch and soften her insides to accommodate the number. They were profusely drunk on the hormones and the taste of their favourite treat. Being a great combination, the symbiote simply could not resist and resorted to just licking on the treat from inside her. Jerone groaned at the sight, pushing the eggs further in from slipping out.

 

“Looks like the Easterr bunny is ready to feed us some chocolate eggs!” He announced to his friends earning hollers and cheers.

 

For the entirety of the next two hours, June squirmed and thrashed at the intense pleasure of having her pussy eaten. Jerone had her on his lap to restrain her, keeping her legs apart, knees up to her shoulders letting every one of the men have a turn like some all you can eat buffet. Angler even trembled and rolled under her skin, overridden with too many sensations and sensory output.

 

The woman keens and mewl into her friend's neck, gripping tightly onto her thighs. She lost count how many times she orgasmed, her juices squirting out and sucked. Hands from countless men spread her pussy lips wide apart keeping them open. She bucked and jumped each time there's a mouth on her, tongues swirl and jabbed, rolling and eating the chocolates inside like some tasty dessert. Jerome quietens her down, giving reassuring words, praising her how great she was doing.

 

After she was left empty again, they proceeded to fill up her hole with their loads, producing a filthy mixture of white cream and melted leftover chocolate.

Somewhere along the way, it turned into a breeding frenzy. June change positions every so often, letting Angler taking hold of her legs and arms because she was getting tired. She was mounted on repeatedly like an animal. They even leave the bunny ears on and the plug alone while they rutted into her with bruising force, squeezing her breasts as they fingered her erect nipples leaving her drooling.

Her head turned fuzzy after awhile. She couldn't recall how many creative ways they used her from having three black cocks simultaneously in her ruined hole to having her bounce on them, pawing up her hands like a little bunny she was protrayed, her floppy ears and breasts jostled at the vigorous movement.

They use her breasts to give them titty fucks and her mouth for blowjobs or just having her suckled at their cocks and licked them clean after they had a turn fucking their creamy load into her glorified breeding hole.

Her ears were filled with nothing but litany of praises and dirty words from her breeders.

"That's a good little bunny, you love taking our cocks huh? That's right, use that cunt. Don't worry, we'll have you leaking with our come for days in no time."

"That's it. Take it. Take it. Milk that dick. Look at that. Fuckkk- You look so beautiful with our come."

She hungrily licked her lips, enjoying her sex being used over and over again until they made good on their promise. Her cunt heavily drenched and leaking torrents of their come like a waterfall. 

 

The men left the next morning, exhausted but fully sated. Jerone took the time to rock and grind his cock at the wet pliant muscle after he manages to wipe off most of the semen. June's body was already numb and deliciously aching. Trembling with oversensitivity, unable to move a muscle. Her symbiote was already out of commission so their host had let them take a moment to rest while she continued milking each and every cock in the room. Her eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion but she kept her hands on her wrecked cunt, spreading it open, letting Jerone rut and hump into her. Her cunt produced wet dirty sounds, frothing bubbles caused by friction and cream. 

 

Grunting, the man grabbed on to her breasts to ground himself as he finally manages to empty his balls, his cock spasming with contractions as he filled the last of his load into her with a distinctive squirt. Both of them were panting heavily, Jerone ended up collapsing on top of her trying to catch his breath when June grunted from his body weight. 

 

They didn't utter a word to each other for a couple of minutes before Jerone moved them to be in a more comfortable position. The movement caused her to moan, her pussy clenched weakly on his cock, squelching. He settled for having her on his lap, cock still sheathed inside her sloppy cunt while she had her back to his chest. June leans tiredly against his front basking in the afterglow.

 

“You okay?" He asked silently.

 

It took awhile for her to reply since she was dead tired on her feet but she manages anyway.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Need help getting home?”

 

“..."

 

Jerone looked down to look at her when she took long to answer. He shook his head in fondness seeing that she had fallen asleep, already exhaling soft breaths. The man tucked a loose stray hair behind her ear before kissing her head. He soon follows her example, his chin rested on top of her shoulders, fallen asleep in the armchair with her in his arms.

 


End file.
